


The Future Mr. Meredith Archer

by Sagnfreidi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chris Pike honorary mention, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meredith is more of a plot device than a character, Oblivious Jim, Scheming, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Though this is in English, Vulnerable Jim, Weddings, kind of, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagnfreidi/pseuds/Sagnfreidi
Summary: Everyone knows that weddings are prime places to hook up. Admiral Archer is counting on this fact as he secures Jim an invitation to his son’s wedding in the hopes of getting Jim and his daughter together. Jim, on the other hand, is not so keen on the idea and takes the appropriate countermeasures. Only that turns out to work almost too well.





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [The Future Mr. Meredith Archer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573522) by [aaamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon), [Sagnfreidi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagnfreidi/pseuds/Sagnfreidi)



> So I know there's something iffy about admiral Archer's age, but since there doesn't seems to be an issue with suspending belief to make relationships work between him and Pike, I guess we can do the same here? Or maybe he just got kids really late in life? Idk.  
> I don't think there's anything in here that warrants a warning, or more than a gen audience rating. It's romantic, sure, but not overtly sexual as far as I can tell. If you disagree with the rating, please let me know!
> 
> Also! Aaamoon has translated this into Chinese! Thank you so much for that! You can either find it by clicking on the link above, or by going to this site right here -->  
> http://aaamoon.lofter.com/post/1eb5d730_12760177

The invitation is very neat as it hangs on Jim’s fridge, the thick paper straight and the gold print shimmering elegantly in the kitchen lights. It naturally draws the eye, so of course it takes Bones all of three seconds to descend upon it – quite as Jim had predicted. While Bones reads the flourished script with an expression like he’s doubting its authenticity, Jim pours a drink for them both, handing one over once Bones is done with the wedding invitation.

“I didn’t know you were close with the Archers.” Bones says, taking a sip of the bourbon. It’s quality stuff, because Jim knows he is going to need to butter Bones up quite significantly.

“Chris and admiral Archer were close. I think Chris was actually Benjamin’s godfather.” Jim says. Usually he does his best to hide the still raw wounds of his father-figure’s death, but Jim is not above emotional blackmail when the situation calls for it, so he laces his words with a bit of melancholy that isn’t entirely dishonest.

“And Benjamin is the admiral’s son?” He asks, glancing back at the name on the wedding invitation. Jim nods.

“Yes, his second eldest, I think. He’s got a lot of kids, five of them. Three sons and two daughters.” Jim says, just a hint of exasperation. Bones’ mouth twitch, like he wants to smile but doesn’t allow himself to.

“You know all their names too?” He ironically, clearly not all that interested. Jim raises his eyebrows at the dare.

“Oliver, Benjamin, Meredith, Jonas and Alice.” He lists and this time Bones does smile a bit.

“Should we list Jim there too?” He asks teasingly. Jim makes a face.

“He sure wants to.” He mumbles. Bones raises an eyebrow.

“Really? Well. If he and admiral Pike were close…” Bones says with a shrug. Jim sighs sadly and nods, wondering if he’s overdoing the pathos, so he hides behind taking a drink of his glass, which serves to make Bones do the same.

“This is the good stuff you’ve gotten out today.” Bones remarks, examining the glass. Jim laughs lightly.

“I knew you’d appreciate it. Besides, when better to get it out? We’re on shore leave, we’ve both finally caught up with the paperwork, and it’s a beautiful day on planet Earth.” Jim says, nodding towards the window that lets in the bright sunshine. Bones hums his acquiesce as he takes another drink of the bourbon, draining the glass.

“Want a top-off?” Jim asks, already reaching out for the bottle before Bones can even say anything, which rewards him with a chuckle.

“You know me too well.” He says. Jim laughs brightly in return.

“It’s good bourbon.” He replies and Bones nods. They stand side by side in amicable silence for a while, long used to the comfort of simply being in each other’s presence.

“Archer wants me to get with Meredith.” Jim says, apparently out of the blue, but the timing isn’t coincidental. They’ve been getting to that comfortable place where they can talk about anything they wouldn’t usually discuss with anyone else, and Jim needs that to be on his side for this to work.

“What, his daughter? Admiral Archer wants you to date his daughter? Has he completely lost his marbles?” Bones says incredulously and Jim smacks him playfully on the arm, denying the slight pang he feels by how easily Bones dismisses the idea of him managing in a relationship.

“I would be a wonderful partner, thank you very much.” Jim says, making it sound like a joke which earns him a snort, and yeah, it’s not really helping any on the churning feeling in his stomach.

“Still. I can’t really say I want to date Meredith. I mean, she’s nice and all, she’s just also very… I don’t know. She’s very correct, very well mannered, properly raised and all. I just don’t think we’ve got a single thing in common whatsoever.” Jim says.

“What, you’re ‘nice and all’ too, Jim.” Bones remarks drily, and Jim shoots him a dirty look.

“Why are we friends?” He asks and Bones just chuckles, ruffling Jim’s hair, and that should not placate him as much as it does. Nor should it feel quite that good.

“In all seriousness, I’m not sure what to do about it. Archer senior is getting really serious about it, and considering that he’s one of the few admirals actually on my side, I can’t really afford to alienate him.” He says. Bones shrugs.

“Make a scandal and he won’t want to have you as his son-in-law.” Bones says.

“You’re being an ass, Bones. This is a real problem. How am I supposed to avoid Meredith without making it obvious it’s what I’m doing?” Jim asks exasperatedly.

“It’s just one night, Jim. Or, if it comes to that, just don’t go.” Bones says pragmatically.

“Not going isn’t an option, it’s just not done, and like I told you the admiral was Chris’ best friend, and Chris was Benjamin’s godfather, so there really is no way I can _not_ go. And you might call it just one night, but you’ve never seen the Archers at work like that. I went for dinner once – and I’m never doing that again. I was afraid I was going to wind up engaged before the night was over.” Jim says, horror evident in his voice.

“Wait, I remember that. Never saw you so traumatized before.” Bones says contemplatively, clearly thinking back on the night in question.

“Exactly! And let’s not forget that Jonathan Archer was the man who exiled a human to an ice cube crawling with monsters for losing a dog. There’s just no telling what he’ll do to get me to comply.” Jim says. Bones huffs.

“If it’s any consolation, Scotty still owes you a solid for getting him off that ice cube, so if it comes to that I’m sure he’d return the favor.” He says.

“Again, you’re being spectacularly unhelpful.” Jim points out. Bones sighs.

“Why don’t you just get a date? The invitation clearly says you’re allowed a plus one. So, bring a date and then no one can really blame you for not pursuing the groom’s sister. If anything it would be rude to ignore your date.” He says, and Jim has to hide his smirk and in stead put up an indecisive front.

“I don’t know, Bones. I’m not sure it would work. You know how people think I’m this manwhore who goes through girls faster than I go through shirts. If I just brought a somebody, I don’t think they’d expect me to be particularly faithful.” There is enough honest bitterness in his words to make them believable.

“People are idiots. You know that. I know that. Don’t…” Bones trails off because Jim has gotten an expression on his face like he’s just gotten the best idea in the world, and Bones looks immediately wary.

“What, Jim?” He asks.

“I know that you and I know better, because obviously we do. But it’s still what the general public thinks of me. So my date can’t just be random arm-candy, because that’ll just play into what they’re thinking.” Jim says, and he really hopes he’s gotten Bones properly buttered for this. He takes a deep breath.

“But if you were to be my date…”

“Absolutely not.” Bones says definitively. Jim sighs internally.

“Bones, just hear me out. We’ve been friends for long enough that should we actually take to dating, people would assume me to be serious about it. Plus we know each other well enough to pull it off, we used to live together after all. And it’s not like going together would require PDA above the level of hand-holding and perhaps a dance. And you could save me from becoming the next Mr. Meredith Archer.” Jim says and Bones can’t help chortling at that last comment, as was Jim’s intent.

“Jim… it’s a terrible idea.” Bones says.

“Why?” Jim asks, puppy dog eyes completely engaged. Bones makes a face and runs a hand through his hair, clear signs that he’s struggling to hold his ground against Jim.

“You realize that within ten minutes of arrival, all of Starfleet and the collected intergalactic press would be aware of our ‘relationship’, don’t you?” He asks.

“So? Get them off my back too in one fell swoop.” He says insouciantly, and Bones just stares at him.

“You want the entire galaxy off you back? Did you take a vow of celibacy while I looked the other way?” He asks, and the words sits wrong with Jim. He hides it behind a shrug.

“When was the last time I went out to hook up at random?” He asks, and from Bones’ silence he can tell that he’s made his point. It’s been a while since he stopped being the Don Juan, his captaincy giving him the excuse he needed to ‘settle down’ a bit. He presses his advantage while he’s got it.

“Please, Bones. Be my date for the wedding. If nothing else, there’s going to be free food and alcohol, and likely a lot of interesting people attending. I even heard dr. Charnen Tartof is going to be there.” Jim said, playing his last card, which was Bones’ long standing science-hero worship of the Betazoid doctor. Bones sighed.

“All right. God help me, Jim, but I’ll go and save you from the Archers’ evil machinations.” He says, and Jim smiles brightly at his best friend, trying to pretend that Bones is coming for his sake and not just for the opportunity to meet dr. Tartof, though he’d take it either way.


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding is a grand affair taking place on the admiral’s estate just outside of San Francisco. There’s a huge tent in place on the lawn behind the house, overlooking the bay, hung with garlands of flowers and silk ribbons. A sea of round tables with white table cloths and candles and more flowers, all surrounded by golden chairs, are spread underneath it, making way for a dance floor at the far end of the tent.

The wedding ceremony itself takes place with the guests standing around the happy couple – and for all the schemes the groom’s father is employing, they really do seem very happy – down by the waterfront. The weather is perfect for an outdoor ceremony, the sun shining brightly on the congregated partygoers while a light breeze makes it bearable to stand under the open skies.

The bride, a pretty Orion girl with a genuinely sweet smile that reminds Jim of Gaila, is looking radiant in a her pale blue dress that beautifully offsets her green skin. The reminiscent of his dead friend makes Jim even more grateful for the grounding that holding Bones’ hand brings, and if he tightens his hold for the duration of the ceremony, Bones makes no remark.

When the ceremony is over, the bride and groom leads the guests back towards the tent. Jim and Bones follows at a leisurely pace, neither of them speaking. Jim is much to preoccupied by the sensation of holding Bones’ hand and he’s afraid that if he tries talking, he’s going to say something stupid and inappropriate. He hadn’t really considered how much such a simple thing as holding hands would affect him when he convinced Bones to do this. Still, he can’t regret it, even if he’s battling a blush. Jim knows that he’s not going to get another chance at strolling around holding hands with his grumpy CMO, so he’s dead set on making the most of it while it lasts.

Bones’ hand is warm but dry, larger than Jim’s and somewhat enveloping his hand, and he’s got a firm grip that remains mindful of not squeezing Jim’s fingers. It feels really good to hold hands with him. Jim wishes he dared interlace their fingers, but he’s not going to push his luck, at least not until Bones has had something to drink.

They make it back to the tent where people are circulating, mingling or getting reacquainted or giving their best to the bride and groom, depending. Jim drags Bones with him to make the necessary greetings. The bride and groom are quickly dealt with – they don’t really know one another, and so Jim and Bones tries to not take up too much of their time. The admiral is another matter entirely. He’s clearly a happy man, as he should be considering the occasion, and at first he beams as he spots Jim.

“James! Good to see you could make it!” He booms and Jim smiles politely.

“Of course, admiral. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He says smoothly.

“None of that admiral business, you know you can call me Jonathan.” The admiral says and Jim nods once.

“You know Dr. Leonard McCoy, of course.” He says, quickly drawing attention away from himself by introducing his date. The admiral nods, still smiling and not thinking anything of it as he turns to greet Bones. Then his eyes catches hold of their intertwined hands, and for the briefest moment his smile falters before he hides behind a trained smile.

“Doctor. Good to see you.” He says. Bones nods politely.

“Admiral. Congratulations on your son’s wedding.” He says, and his delivery is perfectly dry, leaving the admiral uncertain if he’s just been congratulated or mocked. Jim has to hide a grin.

“Thank you. We’re so happy to finally include Aria in the family properly.” The admiral says, rallying himself in the face of Bones, which honestly Jim has to give him credit for. The significant look Archer shoots Jim he could do without, though.

“Yes, I can imagine. Well, I’m sure we’ll catch each other later, for now I think we’re blocking the line of well-wishers. Admiral.” Jim says in greeting and quickly making his way away from the elder Archer, Bones in tow. Safely away he looks up at Bones’ face, which is unreadable.

“You see what I mean? The man wouldn’t know when to stop if I spelled it out for him.” Jim says.

“Well, Jim, I promise I’ll keep you safe from the evil Archers.” Bones says with a touch of irony, but he catches Jim’s eyes reassuringly, and Jim’s stomach does a funny flop as the moment drags on a beat too long. Then they are interrupted by a well-known voice.

“I had to admit I didn’t believe it straight away when I was told you two had arrived together. I didn’t think you were going to quit dancing around one another for a while yet.” A man says, and they both turned to find Phil, Chris’ old CMO and intimate friend, next to them. Jim smiles brightly at him.

“Phil! It’s been a while.” He says, briskly exchanging a half-hug with the man. He’s more than a little sorry that Bones has to let go of his hands to shake with the other man, but he doesn’t let on.

“It has been a while. And you two seems to have been busy.” Phil says teasingly. Jim rolls his eyes, wishing away the color he can just feel is gathering in his cheeks. Phil laughs.

“Nothing to be ashamed of. I’m really glad you two decided to man up and admit to it. Anyone with eyes can see how well you suit one another.” He says and Jim just nods, not sure how to feel about this. On the one hand, it’s kind of nice to get a second opinion that they really should get together, and on the other it’s a bit painful considering that they aren’t.

He’s spared from having to figure out what to say when a bell rings and they’re instructed to find their seats, getting them caught up in the general mayhem of over a hundred guests all trying to enter a tent, large though it is, at once. It takes some shuffling about but then they do find their seats. They are fortunately placed next to one another, but unfortunately Meredith is on the other side of Jim. Or at least, Jim thinks it’s unfortunate until Bones drapes an arm possessively over his shoulders as they get seated. Jim really shouldn’t get so excited – it’s just for show, it doesn’t mean anything – but he can’t help it. There’s no mistaking that the grin on Jim’s face decidedly isn’t for Meredith even as he greets her politely, and she’s clearly aware of the fact too.

“I wasn’t aware that you and dr. McCoy were an item. How long have you been dating?” She asks a bit pointedly and Bones tightens his hold a bit. Jim isn’t even sure if Meredith can tell, but it sure feels nice.

“Not for that long yet. But it’s been a long time coming.” Jim says, smiling up at Bones who, wonder of wonders, is smiling back and shit if that isn’t a sight to stop hearts tougher than Jim’s.

“Someone’s gotta keep an eye on him.” Bones says, voice dripping with his southern accent, and he accentuates his words by sliding his hand down Jim’s arm, and Jesus Christ, Jim is so screwed, and not in the fun way.

“That’s nice.” Meredith comments, clearly not meaning it at all. Jim turns his head back to look at her.

“What about you? You got yourself a heartthrob?” He asks, not caring if this is bordering on cruel. Honestly, Jim doesn’t care about much for as long as Bones is running his hand up and down his arm like that. It’s so good he’s having a bit of a difficult time focusing on Meredith as she laughs a bit awkwardly.

“Uhm, no. Well, you know, nothing serious.” She says and Jim nods.

“Well, not that it matters. I’m sure there’s plenty single guys around tonight. Who knows, maybe you’ll get lucky and find the one.” He says, stressing the word _single_ ever so slightly. She just nods noncommittally, clearly relieved when the first course arrives.

Jim can’t say that he shares the sentiment as the arrival of food prompts Bones to remove his arm, and Jim feels decidedly bereft without it around him. Still, he doesn’t have the balls to demand Bones to stay as he were and feed him his food in exchange for his arm around him. Yeah, no. Jim wants to have a friendship after tonight too. Hell, he wants to be alive and with all appendages intact after tonight. So he doesn’t complain about it, but turns his attention towards the food, which is delicious. He focuses his conversation on Bones, excused from having to talk much to Meredith by virtue of tonight’s unofficial mission, and pretty soon it’s like just another night in the mess hall, the two of them their own separate entity even in the middle of the crowd of people. Only the food is better and Bones looks so handsome all dressed up it’s kind of painful.

It’s not something a lot of people really considers, seeing how few ever see him out of his working clothes, and even if they do, Bones’ clothes of choice is comfortable above all else, but Bones was raised a proper southerner. He can dance ballroom dances and his suit is tailored to perfection, and sweet baby Jesus, does he ever wear it well. Jim is pretty sure his admiration is painted all over his face, but hopefully Bones will put it down to being some A+ acting. Not that Bones isn’t carrying his part of the charade well. If Jim didn’t know any better – but he does, he _does_ – he’d have thought Bones was just as into him as he’s into Bones. It’s intoxicating and it’s going to be hell to go back to reality in the morning, but he can’t care about that right now, when Bones’ beautiful hazel eyes are caught on Jim’s lips like he wants to devour them instead of the desert, and Jim has to swallow in an effort to not get too caught up in the thought of how nice that would be.

He’s almost happy when the dinner is over and everyone has to get up to witness the bride and groom’s first dance for the simple chance to get a hold of himself. At least until Bones puts his arm around his waist. It’s so natural and perfect, and Jim can help leaning into Bones’ side no more than he can help the faint sigh – of pleasure or surrender or longing, he’s not sure – that escapes him. Even as different people comes over to talk to them, Jim is most of all aware of Bones’ arm around him. There are plentiful of people to greet and chat with, considering the amount of Starfleet officers present, not to mention the fact that precious few people on Earth, if not in the federation, remains unaware of who James T. Kirk and Leonard H. McCoy are. That’s what happens when you save Earth and the federation twice, Jim supposes.

Usually it makes him a bit uneasy to be faced with the sometimes overwhelming gratefulness from complete strangers and the hero-worship that Jim has never wanted and doesn’t know what to do with. But with Bones right there, it doesn’t feel so daunting to face all these people. Still, it gets a bit much in between the crowds and the nearness of Bones, so he offers to go get drinks while Bones talks to a few colleagues from Starfleet Medical. 

He gets a stalled at the bar as he meets a couple of guys from his class at the academy – he remembers that they used to say that he didn’t belong in Starfleet, that he was just coasting through on his father’s name, and now they’re overeager in their flattery and old-pal humor. It’s kind of disgusting to Jim, the way they try to make an in with him, now that he’s made a name for himself and is captain of the flagship of the fleet. He’s stuck with them while he waits for his drinks and then a bit after trying to extricate himself. Resorting to his Captain’s voice, he gets free of them and makes his way back to where he left Bones. It’s just Bones and Phil now, both of them standing with their backs turned on him. Jim has a smile on his face at the chance to talk some more to Phil, but then he hears what Phil is saying and he stops mid-step.

“It really would have made Chris happy. You have no idea how often he used to complain about Jim and his inability to just come out with his feelings for you. Really did love that kid as a son, for all the grey hairs he put in his head. I can’t help but be sorry that Chris isn’t here for this.” Phil says. He’s clearly a bit drunk, but no more than to be still in control of his faculties. There’s a beat and then Phil shakes his head a bit.

“Sorry, McCoy. Didn’t mean to get all sappy. I just know Chris was important to Jim, so I thought you should know.” Phil says, patting Bones’ arm once and turning away, catching sight of Jim who has trouble breathing normally – out of grief for the father he lost or terror for what has just been revealed or maybe both – and Phil smiles at him making Bones turn too to find out who he’s smiling at.

Jim tries to cover for the frozen shock, for how he’s clearly been standing there not just moving towards them, for how he heard. The smile on his face is forced, and he knows Bones can tell. Phil is gone before he gets there, probably thinking they need this moment to themselves. Mechanically, he hands over Bones’ drink to him. He can’t hide that his hand is shaking. Rather than taking the drink, Bones covers Jim’s hand with his own, steadying it.

Jim’s breath catches in his throat with the warmth from Bones’ hand seeping against his own and the _knowing_ in Bones’ eyes and Jim hasn’t got the first clue what to do now. He feels raw in a way he’s never experienced before, vulnerable and completely exposed.

And Bones just smiles like it’s all going to be okay, taking both drinks from Jim and putting them on a nearby table. The moments it takes for him to do this leaves Jim fidgeting nervously, frantically trying to figure out a way to gain back control over the situation, and then Bones has returned.

“Come on. You promised a dance.” He says, and it’s not what he expected Bones to say at all, but who is he to complain when Bones guides him out to the dancefloor, pulling them close together with his hand on Jim’s waist while the other warmly envelopes Jim’s.

It’s a slow dance, and Jim is grateful, because he couldn’t have kept up with anything more complicated than the small steps back and forth Bones is guiding him through. Jim has never felt so out of control as he does right now and it’s terrifying. Only the fact that Bones is still holding him, and holding him close, is keeping Jim from descending into panic and instead leaving him feeling dangerously hopeful. But that’s almost worse, in way, because now he doesn’t know, whereas before he at least was certain of where they stood with one another. He has to know, has to find out how much damage control this is going to take or if maybe, perhaps, it isn’t going to need it.

“Bones…” He says, and then he loses his nerve again, leaving Bones to put enough distance between them to properly look at Jim, and Jim can’t do anything but stare back, completely stuck. Bones just looks a little amused and so affectionate it’s almost killing him.

“Jim.” He returns levelly. It’s not fair that Bones is so on top of this, so in control when Jim is floundering so helplessly.

“I…” Jim has no clue what to say, and Bones’ smile only widens. Jim realizes that they’ve stopped moving, standing still in the middle of the dance floor, probably making a scene. Bones sighs a bit at Jim’s panic.

“It’s alright, darlin’. I’ve gotcha.” He drawls and Jim barely has time to recover from the shiver that goes through him at those words before Bones has closed the distance between them, kissing Jim gently and slowly. Jim sighs into the kiss, letting go of whatever struggle for control was left in him as he simply melts into the sensation of _Bones_ , and it’s perfect. It supersedes anything he had dreamed of by far, the way Bones lets go of his hand to wrap both arms around him. Jim’s now free hand finds it’s way to Bones’ shoulder, clinging to him in a way that’s probably not very captainly, but he doesn’t care, not when Bones tenderly coaxes his lips apart and Jim readily gives in, prepared to give Bones anything and everything he might want.

Jim has no clue how long they stand there, wrapped up in each other and kissing like it’s nobody’s business, but when they pull apart Jim is completely out of breath and achingly aroused. Bones isn’t much better off, and yet he remains more collected than Jim has any idea how to be.

“Come on, darlin’. I think we’ve disabused the Archers of the notion that you’re ever going to join the family. What do you say we get out of here?” Bones asks, his voice unbelievably husky and just possessive enough to make Jim’s pounding heart startle. He nods, still unable to look away from Bones’ darkened eyes, and follows the taller man off the dancefloor, completely ignoring the looks that follow them. They’re at the edge of the tent before Jim regains enough of his wits to actually catch up with what’s happening.

“Wait. You never got to talk to Dr. Tartof.” He says, and Bones chuckles, pulling Jim closer.

“Somehow, I don’t really care.” Bones says before kissing him soundly again, and Jim smiles, happier than he has words to describe as he follows Bones into the warm summer night.


End file.
